


Some People's Children

by GottaHaveAName



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Some people's children never learned manners, social graces, or appropriate conversation.





	Some People's Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaOnTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/gifts).



“I don’t understand this writer!” 

“What don’t you understand?”

“There’s all this tension in history, right? But it’s not here! I’m searching for the meaning of life, loads of sexual tension, a good fight, and maybe an affair or two, but only of historically correct pairings that I approve of. My approval must be met.”

“Why must you approve?”

“Because I’m a snob who feels authors aren’t pushing themselves to become better. They’re watering down my literary pool!”

“Dude, what do you think you’re reading?”

“I HAVE PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THIS!”

“What are you talking about?”

“I DEMAND A REFUND!”

“A refund of time?”

“NO! OF MY CREATIVE GENIUS! I FEEL IT SMOTHERING, AND MUST THEREFORE SPAM PEOPLE WITH NEGATIVE COMMENTS!”

Wesley Crusher shook his head in amazement before finally looking at the young person simply known as BP. 

“You’re reading fanfiction, dumbass. It’s up to the individual author what they write, what they like or don’t like, and if you don’t like something, you can just stop reading.” 

He looked over to Captain Picard and his mother, Beverly Crusher, who both rolled their eyes and grumbled at the ignorance and audacity of some who feel being nasty is better than simply enjoying someone’s creativity.

“Some people’s children.” Picard walked towards his ready room. “Wesley, if you’re ever that obnoxious, I’ll put you out an airlock myself.”

 

######  
AnnaOnTheMoon, I couldn't resist after conversing about that one constantly spamming person. *snickers*


End file.
